Unleashed Rage
by VendettaBlood-Orchid
Summary: After dealing with Gaz's torment throughout his life, Dib snaps.


**Unleashed Rage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, or it's characters. It all belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.**

**Summary: After dealing with Gaz's torment throughout his life, Dib snaps.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As seventeen year old Dib Membrane decended the stairs, he saw the usual scene. Gaz, who was sixteen at the moment, sitting at the table eating cereal with one hand, the other glued to her Game Slave 9, the latest model.

Dib walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, neglecting to see a note on the door. As he took out the milk and closed the door, he noticed it.

It read, _'Dear Son, I won't be home for a while, we're working on a new project, I can't tell you what it is._

_Dad,_

_PS: Take care of your sister._

The note shook in Dib's hand when he finally crushed it and threw it away. "Dad's not coming home tonight." Gaz said as she swallowed the rest of her cereal. Gaz had filled out over the years, and her body was curved just right. She wore her usual fishnet stockings and her striped sleeved black shirt and striped pants.

Her skull neckalace dangled while she stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Dib sat down and poured his cereal and milk in his bowl. Staring at it, he saw his own refelction in an area of milk.

His scythe-like hair had gotten a little calmer, his hair was long and down past his shoulders, but kept. His eyes, golden and filled with pain, sadness, and neglect. His face was handsome but his reputation was rocky. Since Zim arrived, he was crazier than usual, and this was six years ago.

He wore his usual trenchcoat with and unemotional face on his blue shirt that lay underneath and black pants with boots. Dib ate his cereal, alone as he heard the television turn on and start blasting Gaz's goth music.

Dib finished his cereal and drank his milk and piled his and Gaz's bowls on top of one another. Today was going to be a very bad day, he could feel it in his gut.

"Dib!" Gaz screamed.

_'Why why why am I always right...' _Dib thought as he walked into the living room, combat boots clanking when the wooden floor met the steel toe. "Yes, Gaz?" he asked, even though he knew what she wanted.

"Go to Bloatys Pizza Hog and buy me a pizza, the pig commands me!" she said, her eyes wide and glued to the Bloatys commercial. Dib pocketed his car keys from the counter and grabbed his birthday money.

As he drove off he passed Zim's house, and slowed down, just in case anything would blow up or be destroyed. As he rounded the corner, he sped up, towards Bloatys Pizza Hog.

As Dib entered Bloatys, he was ambushed by a certain yellow dog. "Your head smells like a puppy!" the dog yelled and hugged Dib's head. "Gir, get back over here!" a familiar voice yelled, and Gir retreated, moaning a "Awww..." as he went.

Dib smiled, Zim and him had become friend in a way over the years. Zim stopped trying to destroy Earth after he realized that it didn't matter. "So, Dib, what're you doing here?" asked Zim as he tied Gir to a table leg and gave him his pizza. "Gaz asked me to get her a pizza." Dib said as he sat down at the table.

"Dib, it seems that you are, how do you say, whipped." Zim said out loud and the whole placed got silent as everyone stared at Dib.

Dib stared at his green friend, wide eyed, mouth agape. The rest of the people went back to their buisness. "Tell me you didn't just say that." Dib said, getting over the shock.

Zim shook his head saying, "Poor little dirt monkey, your sister has got you running around like a dog who might get beat if he doesn't do what he's told."

Dib sat back in the booth, thinking about Zim's words. "Well, I have to go back home, Gir's monkey show will be on soon." Zim said, untying Gir from the table leg and exited the resturant.

As Gir was pulled out, he yelled, "Monkey!" Dib got up and ordered and extra large cheese pizza, Gaz's favorite, he supposed. As they made it, Dib thought about the lack of the communication between him and his sister.

"Here you go, that'll be seventeen dollars and fifty cents." said the cashier as he handed Dib the pizza. Dib handed the money over and held the pizza as he drove home.

As he drove into the driveway he realized he'd gone way too long. Dib entered the silent home, a bad sign. As he closed the door, Gaz appeared behind it.

"You have been gone for two hours, Bloatys is only thirty minutes away, that's one hour there and back." Gaz said in a struggled voice between calmness and rage.

"There was a line and--" Dib began but Gaz's stare cut him off. "Just shut up and get out of my way!" Gaz said as she sat down and eyed the pizza. Dib entered the kitchen and opened the fridge to retrieve a soda for Gaz which she'll want in three, two, one...

"Dib! Get me a soda!" she shouted. Bingo, right on time. Dib walked around the couch and handed her the soda. He was about to go to his room when Gaz said,

"You think I'd let you off the hook that easily?"

The rest of the day, Dib was stuck with cleaning the gutters, washing _and _folding all of Gaz's clothes, and cleaning the house inside and out. After being exhausted physically, by Gaz's punishments, and mentally, by Zim's words, Dib collapsed onto the kitchen table, asleep for the rest of the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dib woke up, still at the kitchen table, and yawned. He stood up and saw his dad and Gaz standing at the doorway. "Son, I told you to take care of your sister, and here you are, asleep on the table. You are a bad rolemodel for Gaz." his father scolded him. Gaz smirked evily and she punched Dib in the arm._

_"Yeah, Dib...Dib...Dib!...DIB!"_

"Dib!...Dib!...DIB!" yelled Gaz, waking him from his dream, from the living room. Dib's golden eyes snapped open and they held an unfamiliar sight. Rage.

"Dib! Get out here and get me a pizza!" Gaz yelled. Dib stood up straight, face contorted in rage. "Get it yourself." he said, a darkness in his voice.

Silence followed before Gaz made her ususal threat. "If you want to keep all your limbs you will get me a pizza now." Gaz smiled, as though that threat would make her brother do as she said. It normally did.

"I said, get it yourself!" her older brother said, pushing up his glasses as he made his way into the living room. Gaz jumped at the loudness of his voice, but tried not to show it.

"Never mind then, I'll be in my room." Gaz said, her voice shaking slightly. As she entered her room, Dib smiled and snickered to himself slightly before venturing to Zim's.

Inside Gaz's room, she was looking at the ceiling in disbelief. Her threat, the one thing that got her anything, was now immune to her big brother? No, couldn't be, maybe her voice got less dark or less rage filled.

Yeah, that's it, her voice just made it seem like she was kidding around. Gaz nodded to herself and drifted to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim and Dib laughed as Dib told the story of what had happened just a few hours earlier. "And then, haha, then she-she said, 'Never mind then, I'll be in my room!'" Dib struggled and burst out laughing as Zim did.

"Looks like you are on your way to being, how do you say...the man of the house, the boss." Zim said and laughed evily to himself. Dib soon joined in and their laughter filled the whole house.

On the other side of town, Gaz slept with an unknown teardrop sliding down her cheek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Okay, this is my first Invader Zim story. You can flame if you want, just review!**


End file.
